


Hydrated

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, I reject your canon and substitute my own, Omorashi, Protective Tony Stark, Shy Peter Parker, Some fluff (if you squint), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: In Which Peter is headed out for his first real mission with the Avengers and is very excited but also very hydrated and has no idea how he is supposed to deal with that on a three-hour flight to God knows where while surrounded by his heroes.





	Hydrated

**Author's Note:**

> 12/16/18  
> This story was originally written in a bit of a hurry in the wee hours of the morning.  
> So I wanted to try and even it out, make it a little easier to read and add a few extra details.

Happy had just dropped Peter off at the tower for his regular weekend visit when the call to assemble came in.  Tony had met Peter apologetically at the front of the building explaining that he had to join the team on a mission but that it seemed pretty straightforward and he didn't plan on being gone all that long.  He assured Peter that he was welcome to stay at the tower and wait for him to return early the next morning.  However,  Peter had begged and pleaded to come along and it didn't take all that long for Tony to relent.  In the briefing, Steve had said it was really more of a roundup mission.  There were no aliens involved- just a few zealot terrorists, all they had to do was go in, take them out with as little collateral damage as possible and turn them over to S.H.I.E.L.D. They would be home by sunrise. 

 

The Good Captain along with the rest of the team had agreed to let Spiderman tag along as 'back up'  though, Steve had made it very clear that Peter's one and only job was to help Sam secure the perimeter and keep any stray civilians out of danger.  "Peter, I'm serious.  This is your first time accompanying us on a mission like this so  I'm gonna need your word that you can follow orders." 

 

Peter was, of course, eager to agree.  I mean this was a _real_ mission, with the Avengers, his heroes!  He would have agreed to just about anything at this point just to gain access to that plane at this moment.  However, before he could get his foot in the door Tony stopped him with a hand firmly placed on his chest.  "Listen, Kid, I'm not really sure how I feel about you tagging along and all... but you better listen to _me and only me._ I don't give half a _shit_ about whatever orders Captain Spangles over there gives you.  My orders.  If I tell you to get down or to get your ass back in this plane then I expect you to do.  Do you hear me?  I will _not_ be having any conversations with your crazy hot aunt about why I didn't bring her nephew back to her in one piece on Sunday. Do I make myself clear?" 

Peter cocked his head to the side grinning ear to ear at Tony, amused by his suddenly parental tone.  "Chrystal Clear  _Dad._  I can do this.  I'm not a _child_.  It's even in the name.  Spider- _Man_ ".Tony looked at the child, eyes squinted in mirth.  "Whatever you say Spider-kid." and with that, they boarded the quinjet.

 

Now that Peter was on the jet he found himself sitting nervously on one of the benches dressed in his Spider-man suit, sans mask. Peter had been spending enough time at the Tower that all of the Avengers knew about his vigilante alter ego. He trusted them of course. They knew how important it was to him that his secret identity remained a secret. They also knew that Tony would completely lose his shit on anyone let slip anything connecting Spiderman to ' _his kid_ '  ... so that was also something of a motivator. Not that any of them needed it. Peter was just a part of their lives now, even if he wasn't _officially_ part of the team-he totally _was_ and they _cared_ about him.  Which is exactly what led to his next problem.

 

Looking out the small window Peter found yet another bottle of water thrust into his hands by Captain America along with a 'Gotta make sure you take care of yourself kid.  dehydration is no joke.'  Peter just sort of looked at him, taking the bottle from his hand before turning his eyes back to the floor. 

 

This was what, the third bottle he had been handed?  Fourth Maybe?  He had honestly lost track at this point because all of his focus was currently on the fact that they were only two hours into their three-hour flight and Peter had to pee so bad that he was pretty sure his bladder was going to _literally_ explode soon.  So instead of cracking it open he just set the bottle on the bench beside him assuring the Captain that he was fine.  His voice was strained and he was staring at the floor as he spoke, "I'm fine.  I'm just really, really, _very_ hydrated already... I _promise_." but the Captain had already moved on continuing to bark orders at the others on the jet as they prepared for the onslaught of activity awaiting them.  In fact, Tony, who was currently leaning against the wall beside where Peter sat was the only one who heard it.  His mouth twitched up into a half smile.  He had hung around the kid long enough at this point that he knew that posture and tone anywhere.  The kid needed to piss... and for someone who never seemed to have a lack of things to say he was surprisingly quiet when it came to expressing any kind of need to anyone.  While the teenager had become much more open with Tony they were currently surrounded by not only the rest of the team but a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that Peter had never met before as well.  Leaving Tony more than aware that under those circumstances, Peter was not likely to speak up anytime soon and he knew he should probably step in and save him.  

 

"Hey Pete, Come here and follow me.  I wanna show you something"  Tony said just barely gaining the teenager's attention. 

 

"Um, What did you need to show me?" Peter asked his mentor cautiously because his bladder was throbbing and he wasn't really sure he wanted to get up from his seat.

 

"Something really cool.  You'll love it.  Just come on..." Tony replied holding out his hand to help the kid to his feet.   Peter reluctantly took it, hissing slightly as he was pulled into a standing position causing some heat to rise in his cheeks, Tony pretending to not notice, not wanting to draw attention to his clearly desperate kid.  Instead, he just wrapped his arm around  Peter's shoulders leading him towards the back of the jet and through a door that led to a cargo bay-like area. 

 

Peter was confused.  What could the man possibly want to show him back here?  All he saw were boxes upon boxes of supplies and racks full of tactical equipment and weapons that he had seen numerous times before.  Hell, some of it he had even helped design...  However, he did decide he should take advantage of the fact that he was now away from the rest of the group so paused for a moment to quickly cross and uncross his legs in an attempt gain a little bit more control. Much to Peter's dismay, this action did not seem to go unnoticed by his mentor who was now looking at him with one eyebrow quirked.  This leading Peter to decide that he should just come clean.  "Hey, Tony? I ...I um, I just... Oh my God, I just really _really_ need to pee."  he said, the last word coming out in a helpless squeak. "It's- it's _urgent_  " He added, working to keep his tone even as he spoke, desperately trying to make up for the childish break in his voice that had escaped him just moments before. 

 

Tony just kept pulling him forward.  "Yeah, yeah kid.  I know, just keep walking... we're almost there." 

 

Peter resisted the urge to whine but at this point, his urgency had ramped up to pure unadulterated desperation.  "Almost _where_ ," Peter said trying not to allow his voice to become thick with the tears that were now accumulating behind his eyes. 

 

Tony just smiled at him.  "Your new favorite part of the quinjet" he answered with utter confidence before opening a small door that revealed what was indeed Peter's new favorite part of the quinjet.  Peter's eyes grew large at the sight.  It was a bathroom.  There was a bathroom on the jet and Peter wasn't going to end up peeing himself silly like a child, surrounded by his heroes no less.  Peter's blissful thoughts were interrupted by a gentle nudge on his shoulder.  "Well, hurry up kid.  You're not the only one on this plane who is ' _really, really very hydrated...'_ I promise" This, most assuredly, caused Peter to blush but he certainly didn't need any further prompting to hurry into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  

 

Once inside Peter was able to free himself from the Spider-man suit in record time.  He had just barely gotten himself situated in front of the toilet when his body decided that enough was enough and it was done holding everything in and it began to escape him without his permission.  All he could do was sigh in relief because _thank God_ he had made it.   After his, what felt like, never-ending stream of pee had finally stopped he adjusted the Spider suit back into place and made his way to wash his hands.  Once done he glanced at himself in the mirror, making sure his eyes held no signs of the traitorous tears that had threatened to fall just moments before. Seeing none he exited the bathroom only to find that the majority of the team was now congregated outside the door waiting for him to emerge. Blushing again, he quickly moved out of the doorway making way for the next person to take his place inside, Tony saddling up beside him, arm slung over his shoulders "See, I told ya you weren't the only one who..." but Peter cut him off.

 

"Thank you.  I was, I mean, I just...just thank you." Peter sighed hanging his head a little lower causing Tony to pull him just a little closer.  "No problem kiddo.  You know I've got you."  This made Peter smile as they both sat down on the bench together, Peter quietly resting his head on Tony's shoulder... and if anyone was staring, _which they definitely were_ , the two of them didn't seem to notice.  


End file.
